Enchanted
by iceblueyes
Summary: People especially the women are always enchanted with Edgar Ashenbert. She had always been enchanted with him but after that incident that he whispered another woman's name she knew she had to keep her feelings to herself than knowing Edgar is still in love with someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I don't own Hakushaku To Yousei. I'll be focusing more on the anime because I've stopped reading the manga no wait scratch that as of the moment I am reading the manga. But I don't if Mangafox has completed this. All I know is their status is ongoing.

Lydia Carlton sighed for the hundredth time. She couldn't concentrate on the book that she was reading about fairies and all. She looked at the moonstone ring on her left finger. After the events that happened she forgot to tell Edgar to take the ring off of her finger. Another sigh. _But do I really want to take this off?_

"Lydia! Lydia!" the voice of Nico, her cat friend exclaimed entering the library. She smiled, closing the book, her attention to the fluffy cat.

"Nanda yo Nico? Any good news?" Lydia said Nico was waving an envelope in her face.

"A party! Edgar-sama conducted another ball!" he heard his friend sigh. "Lydia daijoubou?"

"I don't know", the fairy doctor replied lamely. Lately she had been avoiding him for what reason she doesn't know. She doesn't want to risk another heart break again like she did when she was young. But the more Edgar Ashenbert goes near her, the more her heart beats unlike the normal beating. His words somehow make her heart sway but every time he does she always tends to push him away. And he even pushed through with their engagement. She groaned. There's no way for him to change his mind. One way or another and one of these days he'll wait for her reply. _And what will I tell him? Leave me alone and let's stay friends?_

"Lydia, Nico told me about the ball", her father said, interrupting her thoughts. "That's nice. I guess it's time for you to unwind".

"I am unwinding myself Otou-san. I love reading my books so yes I am contented thank you very much", she replied defensively as she went to the window and crossed her arms. Her father sighed.

"It's been a month since you last saw each other and since he visited here to ask me for your hand in marriage", her father continued. His daughter remained silent and added, "What's wrong Lydia?"

"Do you think he's serious about me Otou-san?" she asked back. Nico and her father looked at each other. "Or is he playing with my feelings so well so I would fall for him?"

"Lydia what are you talking about? I think the Earl is really in love with you", Nico replied, jumping at a sofa. "He's always worried about you. He thinks of you first among anyone else and if he is just faking it he could have got rid of you long ago. All of the women here are enchanted with him".

"Enchanted", she mimics her cat friend's word. "Yeah enchanted". _Who wouldn't be enchanted with him? He's like one of those fairy tales that came to life. A prince in a flesh but an earl nonetheless._

"Lydia". She didn't even realize her father was already behind her, his two hands on her shoulder. "Do you have feelings for the earl?"

"O-Otou-san!" she had the grace to blush on what her father asks her. "What kind of question is that?"

"It's the same question I ask myself when I decided to be with your mother", her father replied. She stiffened.

"O-Okaa-san?"

"It was her decision to be with me. How about you Lydia what is your decision?" she was about to reply to her father when a knock came on the door.

"Pardon my intrusion, professor and Lydia-san", Raven said. "Milord tells me to pick you up Lydia-san. He said you don't need to concern yourself about your dress tonight. He apparently had bought one".

"Talk about Edgar-sama's nice timing", Nico said as he went down on the sofa. "Neh Raven I can come too right? I can wear gentleman's clothes?" Raven took the cat and held it firmly.

"Why of course Nico-san". Holding the cat near him his green eyes turned to Lydia. "Shall we go Lydia-san? Professor?"

"Well we can't keep the earl waiting". He lightly touched his daughter's shoulder and Lydia looked at him and smiled. "It's best if you tell him how you really feel". He walked ahead of her daughter as Lydia smiled wryly to herself.

/

"Lydia!" she had just apparently arrived in her room where Raven showed her where her dress was and in came Edgar Ashenbert, a smile on his face as always. "I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!"

"E-Edgar!" she was about to move away from him when his arms had encircled around her. Her cheeks were starting to get red. "E-Edgar we can talk later. The ball is about to start".

"The ball can wait", Edgar replied, holding her close. "I missed holding you like this". Memories of that night as he holds her close and thought they had made love came rushing back to her. _Ermine. _She apparently moved away, her eyes down cast, her back was turned to him. "L-Lydia?"

"A-After this let's not see each other anymore".

"W-What are you talking about Lydia? I already asked for your father's blessing and-"

"Break the engagement". Her voice was firm and she was doing her best not to cry at that very moment. "Please".

"Lydia, what's wrong? Tell me?" Edgar went near her as he slowly turned her towards him. He sighed. He had made her cry again. "Am I really breaking your heart?"

"Do you wanna know the truth?" she tried to talk to him in a calm way but her tears were in a way and her feelings were in turmoil. "Must you always break my heart for a hundred of reason? How do you expect me to love you when in fact…in fact…I knew that somehow you are in love with someone else…"

"Is this about the night when I was about to make love to you and saying another woman's name?" Edgar sighed. "I should have told Raven to tell me the names in alphabetical order then".

"You're in love with her. Why can't you see that? And all the things you told me maybe…maybe you've been dying to tell her that too…for a long time now. So please", Lydia turned her back again her hands in prayer position, suppressing her tears. "Let's end this here right now. I came here because I respect and accepted your invitation. After this…after this…forget about me…"she looked at the moonstone on her left finger. A single tear fell down to it. "I'm sorry".

"I don't want to part from you. I'll die if you do my fairy", Edgar said, his voice was in a whisper. "But I'll always wait for you until such a time you want to see me again…and perhaps be with me". Before he left and closed the door he added, "I'm sorry for my own foolishness to whisper another woman's name while I wanted to make passionate love with you. Believe me the scene replayed in my mind so many times and I just want to undo just that". When he closed the door finally all she could do is bury her face on the bed as the tears keep on falling.

_Just when I thought I've fallen for you, you had to whisper another woman's name. It hurts more than being played a bet on while I was young. I hate you. I hate you so much that I don't know why I can't leave you._

She buried her teary face on the bed for quite some time before she decided to put on the dress and attend the party.

/

"Lydia?" she was wearing a maroon ball gown that had embroidered many flowers at the bottom of the gown. Her hair was kept and the same flower on her dress was being matched in her hair. Upon hearing her name she looked at the right side and saw Paul Ferman. She tried her best to do one simple thing: to smile.

"Paul-san looking as dashing as ever", Lydia began as Paul blushed lightly on her comment.

"You look beautiful as ever Lydia-san". He gazed at her face intently as his eyes softened. "Have you been crying?"

"N-Not really", she replied and looked down instead. "It's apparently nothing".

"If you like we can talk in the balcony", Paul suggested as she nodded. They started walking towards the balcony as Paul opened the doors. "I don't think it's just nothing you know. I'm sure you are thinking about something for you to shed some tears like that". He heard the fairy doctor sighed as she leaned on the railing.

"I'm afraid to fall in love Paul-san. I have a bad memory of it when I was young. Some guys had a bet on me and made fun of me. It was a traumatic childhood for me. Since then I knew that it would be so hard for to find someone who will accept me".

"I think his Honour accepts you very well. Aren't you his fiancée? And you among all people understand his lordship very well. I think you two are made for each other", her friend said. She smiled wryly to what Paul said. If only things were that easy.

"I think he's in love with someone else". Paul tilts his head.

"Who?"

"Ermine. Remember that woman that you encounter before? I think he is in love with her", she reasoned out briefly. "If you were in my place I think you'd feel the same way especially when it ends up that his lordship whispered her name…instead of mine…"

"L-Lydia-san…"Paul said, looking shock on what she said. He didn't want to ask anymore as he turned to her. "Lydia do you love him?" he heard sobs from her friend. Knowing this he already knows the answer to his question.

"I do Paul-san. I love him. He had successfully made me fall for him so hard but I just can't…I don't know if he loves me…or he just wants to love me to forget his feelings towards Ermine. I love him. Can he just love me without thinking anyone else? For once I wanna be selfish I wanna be with him". Her teary streak face turned to her friend as she added, "But I told him after today he has to break the engagement. I can't bear the thought of him saying her name again. I'd rather…I'd rather not be with him if that happens".

"Lydia…"he got a kerchief from his pocket as he began wiping her tears. "Be strong neh and just tell his lordship how you really feel. I'm sure he had been waiting for this moment for you to tell him of your feelings".

"I can't do that! No I can't! I'd rather die hiding these feelings…than…than…" Paul tapped her shoulder and smiled slowly.

"Believe me his Honour will reciprocate your feelings well because I know he feels the same way too". She bit her bottom lip deciding whether or not to tell him of his feelings. But what they didn't know was that Edgar had heard their conversation as he was looking for Lydia. Knowing the truth on who the mystery woman is he said that night he decided to go to his room later and drink in a stupor.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: So I've read the manga and Mangafox says it's on going. So I don't know I might change the genre. You know what I mean. Episode nine sure was a cliffhanger neh? *winks*

Edgar Ashenbert loosened his tie as he pours some brandy into his glass. _Ermine. _He thought. _So it was Ermine's name that I mentioned that night. _He sat on the sofa as he drinks from his glass. _No wonder she was so mad the next day. _He laughed sarcastically on what he thought. _Who wouldn't? Does that mean Lydia's jealous then?_ The thought of the fairy doctor being jealous was something that he couldn't even imagine but interesting one bit. _I don't know what to do anymore. Lydia…_he drank on his glass again. _I want to see you…_

_/_

Lydia Carlton sighed as she paced back and forth. Everyone had gone home now. Even her father, Nico and Paul had gone home an hour ago but she was still here waiting for Edgar to show himself. _Where is he? Doesn't he have plans on showing himself to me?_ She shook her head in dismay. _Who am I to him anyway? _She began to bit her gloves that were covering her delicate hands. Noticing her own reaction she began to take off her gloves and placed it inside her reticule. _I hate wearing them anyway._

"Lydia-san", a voice said from the stairs. It was Raven. "I thought you've gone home".

"I…where's Edgar?" she asked as if waiting for Edgar to follow his servant. "I haven't seen him for the past hours till the end of the party".

"Edgar-sama is in his room now. He is retiring for the night". She was disheartened as she heard Raven's reply. "Daijoubou Lydia-san?"

"Iie. Nandemonai neh", was all Lydia could say. _What am I doing here? Why am I even here?_

"If you want to see him he is in his room", Raven added. "Do you want me to accompany-"

"Oh no I can handle this Raven", Lydia replied as she hastily went up the stairs. "I know my way around".

"Please do take care of Edgar-sama, Lydia-san". She doesn't really know how to react on Raven's words but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Will do Raven. You know I would". With a quick bow Raven went down the stairs checking the whole mansion as Lydia flees to Edgar's room. _Edgar…I don't know why but I wanna see you._

_/_

There was a quick knock on his door as Edgar got on his feet. He was a bad host for tonight for he didn't even talk to his guests. _What's the use of talking to them and seeing them when I heard from Lydia who the mystery girl was?_ Upon opening the door he was shocked to see the fairy doctor herself. "L-Lydia".

"E-Edgar", Lydia said then noticed his face flushed. "A-Are you drinking again?"

"I'm on my second glass. I'm taking it slowly", Edgar said then wanted to look away. _Damn she's looking so beautiful she ain't helping me._

"If you are busy I am leaving-"he grabbed her hand as he let her in the room. "Well I guess not", she said laughing nervously. _Why am I here? Why do I like to see him before I go?_

"I heard you in the balcony with Paul", Edgar began as he went back to the sofa, Lydia following him as she sat next to him. "So it was Ermine's name huh? I should have known". He began to pour the brandy to the glass again. "No wonder you were so mad at me".

"I-It's not like that. I mean whatever your relationship with Ermine I don't care", Lydia said defensively. He looked at her dumbfounded as she looked down. "I mean it's not my business-"he placed his two hands on each side of her arms making her looked at him. "E-Edgar…"

"I heard that you love me was that a lie too?" he asked softly. Too softly that she didn't know how to respond. "You want to break the engagement when in fact you had fallen in love with me!"

"You loved her!" she said moving away from him. "How could you…are you listening to yourself? You tell me you love me and you whisper her name". She looks at him, her eyes full of hurt that she doesn't want to express. "You loved her until now. How do you expect me to react on that?" she looked at the Moon Stone ring on her finger. "But then again I don't even know why I came here. I wanted to see you…"her peridot eyes looked at him as her face began to turn red. "I wanted to see you. I can't lie to myself". He moved closer to her, lifting her chin. "E-Edgar".

"I wanna love you. Just give me a chance. I'm not in love with her. I think I mentioned her name because..."he looked at her, smiling, one which held her breath. "Because I've fallen in love with you and that I was sorry because I've found someone that I want to be with forever. So Lydia be mine".

"E-Edgar…"before she could say anything else he had carried her. "Chotto E-Edgar!" she freaks out as Edgar was planning to carry her to his room just like before. "Edgar you're just going to passed out like you did-"

"I won't make the same mistake", he replied as he laid her down to the bed with him on top. He smiled wryly at her as he looked at her flush face. "You were always beautiful".

"I'm scared", Lydia began as Edgar leaned over and kissed her neck. "You smell like the beautiful roses in my garden". Her face was getting hot as she could feel his hot breath on her neck.

"E-Edgar we shouldn't-"then without any warning his lips fell on hers: demanding, punishing and sweet at the same time. He forced his tongue inside her mouth as he heard her moan and shivered beneath him. _My first kiss is Edgar. I'm so happy. _Without thinking twice she ran her fingers through his blonde hair which caused Edgar to groan and kissed her harder. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"God you are so hard to resist", he said as he took her hair dress and her caramel colored hair spilled on his pillows. "I wanna make love to you".

"N-Now?"Lydia said, not sure if she wanted to continue. "Shouldn't we get married first?" he began to trace kisses down on her neck again as her moans escape from her lips. "Edgar please listen to me".

"We are getting married anyway", he said as he took his outer vest and unbuttoned his collar shirt more. "I need you right now". He leaned down again and kissed her hard one that caught her breathless. "_Lydia", _he whispered seductively in her ear as his hand traveled down her body. "_Lydia". _His hand went inside of her gown, feeling her thigh then found her womanly flesh and begins to caress her intimately.

"_Edgar", _she said, moaning his name. She clutched tightly on his shoulders looking at his ash mauve eyes. "_Oh Edgar please_". He began to caress her even more as she bit her bottom lip the raw sensation that Edgar is making her feel at the moment was driving her crazy. "Oh Edgar it feels…good".

"Does it?" he whispered as his other hand went to her back and began to undo a few strings and loosened her dress. "We're just starting my love". He began to ease the gown down, her breasts expose to his eyes. Her face was blushing more this time as she used her hands to cover herself. "Don't", he said as he grabbed her hands and pushed it aside. He bent his head and began to taste her breast as she moaned even more.

"_Oh Edgar_", Lydia said as she closed her eyes and arched her back, her fingers in his golden hair, tugging slowly making him groan and taste her more. She still felt Edgar's hand caressing her and then she felt his finger going inside her. Teasing her as he pulled out and then pushing it back in while sucking and licking on her breast. It was too much for her. The raw emotion was building every time Edgar teases her. "I don't think I can…oh Edgar please", she moaned, her nails digging on his shoulders. "I don't understand this feeling".

"Are you about to climax my love?" he said as he looked into her flushed face. "You are so damp Lydia and you want me right? Say you do".

"Yes", she said, as her arms were around his neck pulling him down. "I want you so please…"she doesn't know how to describe the feeling at that moment as Edgar's hand began to caress her even more, drawing more to its peak. "Oh Edgar…Edgar…"he bends over and took her mouth as her body shivered as he caressed her more, calming her.

"You are amazing my love", Edgar whispered, withdrawing his hand as he began to undress her. "Your gown will be stained", he added as he saw that she was wearing a chemise underneath. He placed the gown on the chair as he bends over and kissed her hard again. "We're not done yet".

"Not yet done?" she asked back as Edgar began to take his collar shirt off. She noticed how light his complexion was and how it suits him somehow. He began to take the remaining of his clothes off and her eyes widened on his arousal which made her blush even more. "E-Edgar".

"Yes my sweet?" he asked as he went on top of her again and slid his thigh between her legs. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-Nandemonai", she shyly responds as he kissed her collarbone then to her neck and lingered his lips there. "_Oh Edgar", _she moaned as her hands went to his back caressing him then felt his scars. "D-Does it hurt?"

"No. Your touch makes it feel good in fact", Edgar replied then positioned himself to her wet sheath. "This might hurt a bit. Are you ready?" she nodded slowly as she could feel Edgar's shaft going inside her and feeling it passed her maiden head. She bit her bottom lip. "_Oh Lydia", _he began to move slowly inside her as he caressed her breast and began to lick and suck the other breast. "Does it still hurt you?"

"No it's beginning to feel good", Lydia replied feeling Edgar's shaft going in and out of her, teasing her to the extent that her nails dig on his shoulder. "_Oh Edgar"._

"I know making love to you would feel good but I never thought it would feel so good until now", Edgar began as he kisses her lips softly. "My fairy I'm about to have my climax". She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close. "_Lydia"._

"Inside me. Do it inside me". She could never imagine herself saying those words. "Edgar I want you. I want you so much…"

"I want you so much too my fairy". Edgar began to quicken his pace as he kissed her mouth hard as he climaxed inside of her. He too felt her shiver underneath him as she climax for the second time that night. _Much better than waiting for our honeymoon. _He began to roll on the side of the bed pulling her close to his hard body and pulled the covers up. He kissed her forehead. "I love you Lydia". She blushed on his confession and her sudden words made him held his breath.

"I love you too Edgar".

"Let's get married tomorrow!" he said, adrenaline rush taking over his body on her confession.

"Eh? We can't do that. What would father think?" Lydia began and stiffened. "Dear heaven father will be so worried by now I haven't gone home!" he began to caress her hair lovingly. "E-Edgar are you listening?"

"Do you want me to call Raven then and send a word to your father?"

"In this state? No way! He would think…he would think…"Edgar smiled to that as he kissed her forehead.

"We could always tell your father you stayed in for the night my fairy. For now let us retire". She placed her hands on his chest and he sucks in his breath. "_Lydia, _you still have this effect on me".

"G-Gomen nasia". Just when she was about to pull away he crushed her to his loving chest. "Edgar?"

"Thank you for the love you had for me my enchantress", he said then closed his eyes. She kissed his lips softly and whispered, "I am enchanted by you after all".

The End.


End file.
